Chasing the Light
by Corie101
Summary: When Tony tries to copy Ghost's Armor for Rescue, Ghost finds out. Kidnapping Tony, Rescue and War Machine have to find Iron Man before Ghost has his fun. Can they? Or will the Invincible Iron be grounded- permanently. Rated T just in case. Small amount of PEPPERONY. SET AFTER SEASON TWO. Read and review please! It'd mean a lot! SPOILERS FOR BOTH SEASONS!
1. 1 Messy Hair

**Hey guys, Corie101 (you pronounce that Core-ee one-oh-one) here. I'm new to IMAA, and only finished season two a couple of weeks ago. I'm going to let you know this now:**

**I do not update every week. If I do, your in for a treat (or it's summer time). I usually update every two weeks or so. I feel good writing takes time, and I don't like rushing it. **

**Anyway, this IS a Pepperony story. I DO support this pairing, but I don't like it to be rushed. Like those stories were Tony is in the hospital and wakes up from a coma then kisses Pepper immediately. I believe in a slow progress, like real couples. Anyway, there may be a few minor OC's (original characters) but unless it says in the summary, they are not of EXTREME importance.**

**So, I hope you didn't mind my blabbering... One with Chapter One! **

Anthony Edward Stark had a brilliant mind. There wasn't a problem he couldn't solve. Except one. Where had Ghost gotten his tech? Tony just couldn't figure it out, and it was bothering him. Sighing, Tony ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"You always do that." Tony glanced up to see Pepper standing at the door to the armory. He frowned in confusion.

"Do what?" He asked. Pepper laughed and walked over to Tony, her hands behind her back. Ever since Tony kissed Pepper on the cheek, it had been a little awkward for the two, Pepper hardly daring to look at the 18 year old.

"Run your hands through your hair. You do that when your upset, or when your nervous, and especially when your thinking. It get's really annoying sometimes. You always mess up your hair more." Pepper stood on her tiptoes and tried to fix his hair. Tony let her, leaning against the box that kept his suit. A comfortable silence fell around the two as the red haired girl busied herself.

"What were you thinking about this time?" Pepper asked. Tony frowned again.

"I was thinking about Ghost."

The caressing stopped. "Is he out there again? Is he causing trouble? Let me suit up, Rescue will kick his-"

Tony's laugh stopped Pepper from her ranting.

"I was thinking about his tech, Pepper. I wanted to but the intangibility in your armor so you could pass through stuff, just like him." A frown passed Tony's face again. "But his tech is so... so advanced, it's impossible!"

This time Pepper laughed. "I did NOT just hear you say that! Tony Stark has never given up a challenge!" Tony smiled. Pepper's laugh made him feel very warm inside. A tingly feeling passed through his body.

"You better believe I'd wouldn't pass up the challenge! I have made it so the Rescue armor can go intangible for about 2 seconds, but I'd need a good look at Ghost's actual armor to put the aspect in yours."

Neither of the Teens noticed the body rising from the ground, invisible. The masked villain raised the gun in his hand, and smiled.

"Well, why don't you have a look at it. It'll be the last thing you see, after all."

Tony and Pepper spun around. Tony screamed "RUN!" And the gun shot ran through the room. A body crumpled to the ground, moving no more.

**Okay, I admit, I had fun writing that. (I am a horrible, horrible person.) If you don't want any angst in your life, I suggest you stop reading now. And the person who was shot isn't dead, just to let y'all (yes, y'all) know.**

**Sorry it was short. **

**Constructive criticism (NOT FLAMES) would be nice. To be honest, ANY review would be nice. I appreciate them all. **

Fun Fact: I wrote my first FF a two years ago at my cousin's cabin. At 11 o'clock at night. It was a How to Train Your Dragon fic with an OC named Bella (I don't like twilight BTW.) I didn't even know I was writing a FF. Thus, I found this website. I never published the story, as I grew bored of the Fandom by the time I found this website. (When the second HTTYD movie comes out, that's all you'll hear of me. I'm a huge Dreamworks Fan.) I still have the story.


	2. 2 Darts and Pepper

**Yay suspense! I know I'm a horrible person. And I was very surprised at how many reviews I got in one chapter. **

**PercyJacksonLover14: I haven't even read the books yet, but I just don't like the series. And we all write the mistake of the rushed romance. This chapter is longer, hope you enjoy. **

**Disclamer: The characters are not mine, but the plot is. **

"NO!" Tony cried, and watched with horror as his best friend fell to the floor, unconscious. Without a second thought, he fired up Extremis, and his Iron Man suit flew around his body, the familiar clanking surrounding him.

"You will pay for killing her!" Tony cried, his voice lower because of the armor.

Ghost laughed. "I didn't kill her. Do you see any blood? No, no. I simply knocked her unconscious. She won't remember seeing me... Or seeing this."

Ghost brought out another gun, and Tony tensed. Tony fired a repulser beam, and Ghost simply stood there. The beam did nothing. It simply passed through the man's body. Tony cursed, and fired his sonic rays.

"Your ears still can hear!" Tony cried. Ghost chuckled.

"Unless I'm not here..." Ghost flickered and dissapeared. Tony cursed again. A solid holographic image! With out wasting another moment, Tony rushed to Pepper.

"Computer, scan Pepper." Tony said. His heart was pounding. What if Ghost had killed her? Was she really just unconscious?

"Scan complete. Vitals are normal. Patricia Potts is unconscious. Scans show she will be awake in zero hours, ten minutes and fourty-two seconds." The female voice said.

Tony let out his breath. He hadn't known he had been holding it in. "Thanks, computer."

"You are welcome."

Tony slid back his face plate and placed Pepper on an extra bed he kept in the Lab. He used it for when he stayed overnight, working on a project.

His mind still buzzing with the fight, Tony went and kicked one of the helmets laying around. What did Ghost even want? He might hold a grudge against Tony, but Ghost only would assassin for money- That's it!

Tony snapped his fingers. Turning to the computer, the brunette tracked who was out of prison- or of the hospital- that could hire Ghost for the amount of money the assassin wanted. The only people were Tony and his father. AIM could try, but MODAK had taken most of the profits.

Fingers shimmering over the keybored, Tony's eyebrows knitted together as his mastermind tried to put together the puzzle.

"Computer, call Rhodey."

"Function not avalible." Replied the computer.

"What do you mean, 'not avalible'?" Tony asked.

"Warning, virus overload. Shutting down systems."

"Stop shutdown! Analyze virus!" Tony cried.

"Virus is to...shut...down...s...y...s..." The screen went blank. The armour collasped onto the floor. Tony groaned and activated the manual eject button.

Climbing out of the armor, the young hero looked around to see what might have caused the virus.

"Crap! Ghost must have done this!" Tony shouted. He stormed over to the holographic computer. It wouldn't turn on.

"Ghost, I swear, if you ever show your face again I will-" Tony's sentance stopped with a short cry. Stumbling, Tony fell to his knees and pulled out a tranquilizing needle from his shoulder.

"You'll what?" Ghost's masked face loomed overhead and smirked. "Faint? Cause that'd make kiddnapping you a whole lot easier."

Tony tried to keep his eyes open. He managed to mumble one word.

"P-Pepper..."

"Your girlfriend will be fine... Unless you don't co-operate."

Then blackness took Tony, and Ghost's laugh faded from his hearing.

"Rhodey! Rhodey!" Pepper yelled, and crashed into James' room. Startled, Rhodey snapped his pencil led.

"Woah, Pepper, calm down. You look like you ran right from the armory!"

"I-I did! Tony is in real trouble and I need you to suit up and find out what happened!" Pepper cried.

"Do you remember what happened Pepper?" Rhodey asked, handing Pepper a Fresca. (**A Fresca is a sugar free pop, for those of you that don't know.**) Pepper drained the can in a few sips. Rhodey handed her another Fresca, and took out one for himself.

"I can't remember what happened, I only know I was bugging him about messing up his hair when he gets annoyed, then I woke up on the extra bed! The Iron Man suit was laying on the ground, it looked like it had been forced to open. The computer wouldn't boot up, so I think Tony had to climb out of the suit. Then I found this!"

Pepper took a deep breath and held out the dart. Rhodey's eyes widened.

"Is that a-"

"Tranquilizing dart." Pepper confirmed. Rhodey took the dart from Pepper, cautious to not poke the needle, and ran to his room.

"Rhodey, what are you doing?" Pepper asked, following after her friend.

"Magnifying glass, magnifying glass..." Rhodey muttered over and over, searching through his drawers. With a triumphant cry, he held up the tool.

"Oh." Pepper said. Rhodey began inspecting the dart. His face went pale.

"Oh no..." Rhodey placed down the magnifying glass shakily.

"Rhodey, Rhodey! What is it?" Pepper asked. Rhodey gulped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tony was kiddnapped... By Ghost..."

Pepper covered her mouth in shock, and sank to her knees.

"Don't worry Pepper, we'll find Tony."

A mechanical laugh filled the room. "You will never find Tony. And if you do, all you'll get is an empty shell. Hope you said your goodbyes."

The recording switched off, and Pepper burst into tears.

**Fun Fact: I have multiple fandoms. I just cover them over with others. I cover my HTTYD (How to Train Your Dragon) with LOTR (Lord of the Rings). Other fandoms (such as this one) I cannot keep hidden.**


	3. 3 Rescue, Shut It

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed- especially PercyJacksonLover14. I wrote this almost immediately after the PM :) Thank you so much! This is a short chapter!**

**A bit of angst- and spoliers for season two- ahead. **

"Rise in shine sleepy head, torture has begun!" Tony coughed when Ghost splashed a glass of cold water on his face.

Tony, gasping for breath, glared at his kidnapper, determined not to say a word- about anything personal. After all, it's not his first time being kidnapped. He knew how to handle these.

Ghost had a grim smile under his mask, but Tony couldn't see it.

"Your probably wondering who I'm working for, or maybe who I'm selling you to." Ghost walked over to a wooden table, blocking it from Tony's view.

As Tony's senses returned, he noted he was strapped to a table, without his shirt on. Tony thought it was lucky he didn't have his heart monitor anymore. Then his heart wouldn't fail out on him when the battery was low. Was that a good thing? Or was hanging in there better? Tony decided hanging in was better- for the moment.

"I'll tell you this- no one is paying me. No one has hired me. I'm doing this for my own reasons." Ghost began to sharpen something with a stone- probably a knife, from the sparks flying past the villainous figure.

Tony stopped squirming for a moment, puzzled. Ghost _always _worked for money, never for his own reasons. Everyone else hired Ghost to assassin Tony for their reasons. AIM wanted his mind, the Controller wanted Extremis- Extremis! That was it! Focusing, Tony felt around his blurry mind for the formula to connect with the Iron Man Armor.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tony bit his tongue in an effort not to cry out as a shock of electricity ran through his body, stopping his focus.

"You'll be slightly electrocuted every time you try to summon your armor." Ghost smirked. "I'm trying to save you pain, so you can enjoy your last few minutes before I influence it upon you."

Tony took deep breaths. That was only slighty electrocuted?! He was still tingling! Tony shook his head to try and rid the sensation.

"Before you lose your mind at my hands, let me tell you this,"

Ghost spun around and a knife flew right at Tony. It missed his head by millimeters. (**I'm using the canadian measurements, sorry for any trouble**) The young hero could hear death whispering from it. Ghost's hands smashed on either side of Tony's head.

"You ruined me, Tony Stark! I was going to blackmail you, I would've had millions- _millions_, if that stupid invasion hadn't forced you to reveal your identity! That is why your here now. Revenge, and nothing else. No one can find you, no one can hear you... And no one can save you..."

A hidden knife flashed in the dim light, and a scream echoed through the building.

"HOWARD!" Howard Stark looked up from his work. It had been a very busy week. The Makulan invasion, Tony revealing he was Iron Man, fixing what damage Stane and Hammer made to his company... Very busy. And Pepper's ranting at the moment didn't help.

"Mr Stark?" Trish's voice echoed theough the intercom.

"Yes Trish?"

"Miss... Rescue and War Machine are wanting to talk to you."

"Is Iron Man with them?" Howard asked. He noted with amusment Trish called Pepper and Rhodey by their Hero names when in the suits.

"No sir, they say that's what they want to talk to you about."

"HOWARD LET US IN IT'S URGENT!" Pepper's voice caught.

"Rescue, shut it." War Machine said. Rescue ignored him.

"Let them in Trish. Rescue would blast the wall open anyway."

"Right away Mr Stark." Trish seemed almost... happy, to get out of the way. Apparently, Pepper wasn't in a good mood.

Rescue burst through the door, her slim form followed by War Machine's bulky one. The wanna-be-SHEILD-agent slid back her face plate, revielimg puffy red eyes and Pepper. Rhodey also reviled his face.

"Mr Stark," Rhodey began slowly. It seemed as if he was to sad to actually tell Howard what he needed to.

"We need you to suit up in one of Tony's armors." Rhodey said.

Howard raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Tony... He's been... Been..."

"Kidnapped!" Pepper cried out, and burst into tears again. Howard nodded, as if it was normal. Which it was, almost. When Tony was little, he was kidnapped almost every month.

"How much is the ransom?" Howard asked.

"That's the problem," Rhodey said. "A supervillan named Ghost took him. He doesn't _want_ a ransom. Just revenge."

Howard clutched the edge of his desk, his knuckles whiting.

"D-do you have a lead on him?" Howard asked. Pepper shook her head.

"Give me a suit. I teach Ghost not to mess with the Starks."

Each of Tony's breaths hurt. They were short and shallow to avoid streaching the gash across his chest. It wasn't very deep, but it stung heavily. It was bleeding, but not enough to kill him from blood loss.

Tony noted that Ghost certainly knew how to torture. He must of had practice on someone... But Tony didn't know who.

He winced again as the knife cut a smaller gash into his arm.

But he would stuck up. Tony wouldn't let Ghost break his spirits.

"You look sweaty. Have some water."

Another scream echoed through the air as Ghost dumped freezing cold, then boiling hot water on Tony.

He couldn't break Tony's spirit. Tony wouldn't let him. But did he really have a choice not to?

**Eek, I felt horrible for writing a chapter that short. I feel sick, and so I stayed home today. Yaaaaaaay sickness! (Bleh.) Sickness makes me write angst. **

**I feel like the the characters are becoming to OCish. Please tell me if they are. **

**R&R! Flames not welcome, Constructive criticism is. **

**-Corie**


	4. 4 Jean Grey and Pepper Potts

**Yay! Review time!**

**PercyJacksonLover14:**

**1) See! Your mentioned again. Hope I made you feel special again! I always answer reviews before starting a chapter...**

**2) Yes. He will die- just not in this story XD I don't kill off characters... Or do I?**

**3) Yeah. I'm a hardcore Canadian. I love Canada. And Scotland. And New Zealand. I love anything with beautiful nature. Ironically, I spend most of my time inside. Funny, eh?**

**4) I would as well. Pepper and I have more in common then our rambling :)**

**5) Haha, it was very short. Sadly, I was feeling very sick when writing. That is why it was so bad.**

**I forgot my fun fact last time (heh) so you get two today! (Yay!)**

**Fun fact #1: My friends call me Merida. Why? I'm about as bashful as she is, and we share the same colour of hair. My red hair is a lot tamer though!**

**Just to y'all know, I have absolutly NO idea where I'm going with this.**

**And thank you all soooo much for reviews. 16 and only 3 chapters! Yoy guys are the bestest! *digitally hugs everyone and hands out cookies***

**Special guest (s) in this chapter!**

"Welcome." The computer's female voice echoed through the abandoned lab. The three entered. Rhodey and Howard went straight for the suits, but Pepper hung behind for a moment. Maybe... Maybe Ghost had left Tony? Maybe he had hurt Tony then abandoned him?

"Pepper, what _are _you doing? Are you coming or not?" Rhodey asked, his War Machine armour clanking as he turned to face the red-haired girl. Pepper snapped out of her trance.

"I guess so. Do you think Ghost left Tony here...?"

Pepper let the sentance drag. Rhodey shook his head. "I don't think he would, Pepper. I'll check anyway. Computer, scan for life forms."

"Three life forms found, classified as Howard Stark, James Rhodes and Patricia Potts."

Howard sighed with annoyance and rubbed his temple, leaning against the Mark II's armor container. It was still open from when Tony had been fiddling with it- when times were as peaceful as it could get- for a super hero.

"Sorry Pepper. Ghost was smart enough to take Tony somewere else. Howard, are you taking the Mark II?" Rhodey turned his attention back to Tony's father.

"No, I'm afraid Tony may need it's life support system. I've clashed with Ghost before, he doesn't go easy on captives. Maybe I could use the space suit-"

"It dosen't have very good weaponry." Rhodey cut in. "I'm worried your going to need the Hulk-Buster armor."

Pepper choked on a sob. Poor Tony! What did he ever do to deserve this? Suddenly Pepper relised something.

"How are we going to find Tony? I mean, it's not like Ghost is just going to tell us where they are." Rhodey and Howard stopped discusing suits that would work best for rescuing, and looked at Pepper.

"I-I don't know!" Rhodey said after a few moments. He had heen so concerned on getting Tony back, he had forgotten how they were going to find him!

"Computer, locate Tony's phone signal." Howard said.

"Searching. Signal found. Anthony's phone is at Tomorrow Academy." The female voice replied.

Pepper held up her hand for them to stop. "I remember that, he left it there because Whitney was pestering him with calls. How are we gonna find him now?"

"Ah, Tony," Tony opened his eyes as Ghost walked into the room.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Tony rolled his blue eyes in annoyance.

"Hope you've healed up nicely." Sarcasm dripped from the super-villain's words. Tony rolled his eyes again. His upper body was littered with scabs from the previous beating.

"Today, I think I'm going to leave you alone..."

Tony basically choked with silent, sarcastic laughter. Leave him alone? Yeah, the day that happened he'd be all buddy-buddy with the violent mutant, Wolverine. The young hero wanted to throw-up at the memory.

"I see you don't believe me then. Smart choice. Because I am going to pick on you without physical harm..." Ghost trailed off again, and smirked.

"I want to introduce to my dear friend." Ghost held up a remote And Tony felt fear rip through his veins. What was it for?

"I truly hope you have some horrible memories for me to replay in your head. Though, when I'm through with you, you'll have no good ones left."

Tony's scream ringed through the air as his mother's death resurfaced once more in Anthony Stark's mind.

"Pepper, put the coffee down." Howard said, continuing to fiddle with the compuer's circuits.

"It helps me focus! You're taking forever!" Pepper exclaimed, growling at Rhodey when he tried to take the Starbuck's cup from her hand.

"The only reason I'm taking forever, is because your so hyped up everything is in slow motion to you." The older Stark replied, muttering to himself as he fiddled with some command codes.

"Hey! How do you-"

"Even I don't need to be a genius to figure that out Pepper." Rhodey said.

"Well while you sit around here, I'm going to fly around and find Tony!" Pepper jumped up from her seat, and raced out the automatic doors.

"There's just no stopping that girl, is there- got it!" Howard exclaimed, and the computer re-booted.

"Computer model 2.5 updated. The Anthony Stark Rescue Program is ready for action."

Howard rubbed his hands together. "Perfect!"

"Hrmph, for a genius, he sure takes a while to get going!" Pepper mumbled to herself, the wind rushing past her suit.

"I mean really, how long could it take-"

_Pepper. _Rescue screeched to a hault in mid-air.

"What the-" Pepper glanced around.

_Pepper, I have information you need! _The familiar voice stated.

"Jean? Are you in my head!?" Pepper cried out loud, forgetting that she only needed to talk in her head.

_Yes, meet me at 42 St.'s Bluenotes. I know where Tony is!_

"Gotcha!" Pepper said, and flew off, before a sudden thought hit her. How the heck did Jean Grey know where Tony was, and she didn't? They hadn't know the young mutant for that long!

Pepper landed behind the clothing store, and her suit reacted into a shoulder bag. Tony had the suits customized further, beside the amount, and style, of weaponry.

Grumbling to herself, Pepper entered the store.

A small bell rang, and Jean looked up from the clothing rack, and waved Pepper over.

"How the heck do you know where Tony is?" Pepper didn't even bother to say hello. Jean wasn't expecting a greeting from the annoyed girl anyway.

"Do you remember that... School I was talking about?" Jean asked, looking at a sweater.

"Yeah, why?" Pepper asked. Jean looked up and smiled.

"The Professer there helped me with my, well, gifts. I was passing by an old warehouse yesterday, and felt a great amount of suffering. Professer X-"

"Who's Professer X?" Pepper quikly jutted in. Jean glanced around, and Pepper heard a little voice in her head.

_He's the leader of a group of mutants, who do good with their powers! Their called the X-Men._

"Anyway, we used a super computer, and found Tony!" Pepper's mouth dropped open, and Jean handed her a slip of paper. A button beeped on the Mutant's belt, and Jean frowned.

"C'mon kid! Chuck wants ta see you! I'm comin' to get you now!" A growly voice said. Jean smiled to Pepper, slightly embarrassed, and responded to the communicator.

"Okay Logan, on it." Jean waved goodbye to Pepper, and ran outside. A guy on a motorbike picked her up. Pepper scoffed as Jean left unexpectedly.

"What is this for anyway?" Pepper muttered, walking out of the store. An address was scribbled on it messily.

_That's where Tony is. I wish you the best of luck finding him, and I hope he is alright when you do find him._

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M DONE. FOR NOW. CRAP. Okay, anyway:**

**Fun fact #2: Iron Man 3 came out on my birthday. (Take that suckers!) And, (I said this before) I'm Canadian.**

**(WOLVERINE IS AWESOME AND YOU CANT SAY NO BECAUSE HE IS ONE OF THE FEW CANADIAN SUPERHEROS EVER!) **

**Okay, I hope you all enjoy this... Constructive criticism would be nice :) **

**And for further notice, none of the X-Men come in later. I had just watch**** X-Men: Wolverine: Origins**** and wanted to put in some of my favourite superheros/mutants :D**

**-Corie 101, signing off for today!**


	5. 5 War

**Yay! Chapter five! I have absolutely, positively, no excuse of why this is late, besides the point that I was quite lazy, and I was at a cousins cabin for a while. My youngest cousin ia such a brat. And I had writers block. That's not an excuse, cause I really did have writers block! There is probably gonna be one more chapter, than a epilogue- if I'm not to lazy to write it...**

**Review time! **

**RedNinja17: Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I'm glad you think Canada, HTTYD, and the XMen are awesome :3**

**PercyJacksonLover14:**

**1) YAY HAPPY BUDDIES FOR THE WIN!**

**2) How in the world could I take that offensively? And I have absolutely no idea if I have a cool accent, cause everyone has it here. I did have a friend from Australia in Canada for about a month, and she said we sounded really weird to her. (Pffft hahahaha as she said it in her accent it was just hilarious!) Canadian Mayple Syrup is yummy, but super expensive :( **

**3) No I am not kidding. Marvel seems to like setting up my parties for me- Avengers came out the day after my b-day last year :D Super cool that it comes out on your birthday! Weird, but cool, eh? Sadly, DC isn't that nice to me... But I love them both anyway. :) **

**4) NOOOOO! I'm not evil! Well, not SUPER evil! (To be honest, my cousin is the evil one. We'd all be screwed if he was TRUELY evil!) I'll give Tony my remarks from you, and look out for the last chapter, some of that chocolate cake may be there...**

**5) Yeah, cool, right? Most Red head guys are really cute... (You didn't hear me say/type that!) I had no idea our hair turned silver though! Apparently, natural red heads are supposed to be extinct by the end of the century. Which I seriously people have not been to Ireland! (Did I spell that right?) **

**SilverPedals1402: I hope he gets better too- I mean, MWAHAHAHA, ULTIMATE EVIL UPON THE MASTERMIND CHILD! (Just joking! Or am I...) Thanks for being a constant reader! **

**Fun Fact: When my siblings (I have three younger ones) are around, I hide in the bathroom. Somehow they always get me out of it, and into trouble. I swear their all mutants! **

Pepper's mind was in a flurry as she flew back to the hide-out.

"CALL RHODEY!" Pepper shouted into the computer, barerly able to her herself over the roaring winds.

"Calling Rhodey." The computer replied.

"Hello? Pepper?" Rhodey's voice echoed through her helmet.

"RHODEY, DO YOU REMEMBER JEAN GRAY?"

"Yes Pepper, and why are you shouting?"

"BECAUSE JEAN GAVE ME THE ADRESS SO I COULD FIND TONY. I'M COMING BACK NOW- OOPS! SORRY BIRD!"

"Pepper,can you read the adress outloud? Then we can be ready when you come back." Howard said, his voice steady.

Pepper remembered the time, Gene and Tony had herself had been kidnapped, and Tony had mentioned it wasn't his first time getting kiddnapped, and how he handled the situation so well.

He certainly wasn't in a situation like that this time.

"Pepper?"

"WHAT?" Pepper was snapped away from her thoughts.

"Can you read that address please?"

"I'M ALMOST THERE, GIVE ME A MINUTE- BYE!"

"Nononono- Pepper! Awww." Rhodey sighed as Pepper's call ended. Then he turned to Howard, who was glaring at the screen.

"Who is 'Jean Grey'?" He asked.

"Just a friend." Pepper and Rhodey said, perfectly in sync, casusing Howard to raise a suspicious eyebrow.

"I see. Pepper, give me the address." Pepper's face mask slid back, a pocket at her hip popped open, and the paper was revealed. Pepper handed it to Howard who took it with concern.

"What if this, Jean, has given us false information?"

Rhodey opened his moth to reply, but Pepper beat him to the answer.

"Unless she was under mind control, Jean would never, _ever_, give us false information."

Howard nodded and typed the address into the computer. _We're coming Tony. _

oOo

Pain. It wasn't the right word for what Tony was feeling. No, it was no much more than that. Burning, angust, ripping-apart-your-soul, none of them discribed what Tony was feeling. And it had only been three days.

He was really, _really _hating ghost.

"Hm. Your awake." Tony didn't move. He was used to have Ghost float up beside him to stab his or something.

"It seems you're friends tried to track you." Tony closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath, trying not to re-open the wounds across his chest.

_They're coming... _Tony his a smile. They's come, he's go to a hospital, and Ghost would leave him alone- no. Unless Ghost was killed, the menace would never leave him alone. Not until one of them died. The hero hoped Ghost would die before him, but at this rate, he's be dead by next Saterday.

"I sent your friends to another area. They'll never find you." Ghost chuckled to himself.

"You little-" For the sake of this story remaining 'T', I'm not going to write down the string of nasty curses Tony said in that sentence.

"Now now, whoever taught you that colourful language should be punished! But, you also need to be punished for using such nasty language..."

Tony tugged on his restraints and Ghost neared. He reached his hand out, and made it intangible.

"No, no no no, nononononono-"

There was a lound _snap, _and a scream filled the air.

OoO

"It's empty!" Pepper cried through the com-link. Her eyes full of tears, she shouted her sentance again.

"It's empty it's empty it's empty!"

"Pepper! Please be quiet?"

"I-It's empty" Pepper choked the words out through her sobs.

"Howard and I haven't finished our rounds yet he could be-"

Rhodey's words were cut off when a loud scream filled the building.

"TONY!" Pepper screamed, and rushed towards the sound.

"PEPPER WAIT!" Howard and Rhodey both cried out, but the young teen heeded no notice, and continued flying as fast as the Rescue suit could take her. The scream had ended long ago, but she raced towards the source of the sound.

"She shut off her com-link..." Rhodey said in disbelief, and a puples flash went by him, and burst through the wall.

Howard followed closely behind Pepper, and Rhodey sighed, then followed the other two.

A smoking pile of rubbish laid on the ground. Stepping through the smoke, Rhodey gasped at the scene infront of him.

His eyes full of sadness, Rhodey ran to the limp body. "Oh Tony..."

**HAHAHAHAHA I'M SO HORRIBLE! Wow- this chapter took over a month (WHAT?) I can't guarantee when the next chapter is coming, or if it's even coming, because I'm super duper busy this summer :( Oh, I now have a DA account up, link in my bio :)**

-Corie


End file.
